Magnus, Robot Fighter: The Geomancer Quest
( ) | Last = ( ) }} The Geomancer Quest a story line that takes place in 4020 A.D.. It is the quest to find the successor for Rokland Tate who is killed by the Immortal Enemy. Eventually, Armstrong becomes the new Geomancer, finally embracing his destiny as he was always meant to be the Eternal Geomancer. Synopsis The quest begins with the return of the Immortal Enemy through the Chaos Effect. After more then two thousand years he is still seeking revenge on the Eternal Warrior. At first he kills Stimpert to possess his body and be able to control North Am as Secretary Clane's assistant during the absence of President Magnus who is missing since he brought the Solar Disk to the past time line to help bringing the Chaos Effect to an end. The Immortal Enemy then kills Rokland Tate, hoping the death of the current Geomancer would alarm Gilad. With the Geomancer dead, Clane and company look into old data-files trying to find information about Gilad and Armstrong's whereabouts. Torque and Slagger are sent to Phoebe where they find Armstrong who is now listening to the name "Bozzi" after having been psycho-probed in the past. It takes some convincing but eventually Armstrong remembers and assumes the role of the Geomancer. Meanwhile, Magnus also returns to the future time line but has to fight his way back to North Am. When he finally manages to get there, he confronts Stimpert and eventually kills him. Not knowing who Stimpert truly is Magnus looks him into they eyes while he is dying giving the Immortal Enemy the chance to switch bodies and posses Magnus' body. Torque, Slagger, and Armstrong who, as a Geomancer, knows about Stimpert's real identity arrive too late to warn Magnus. Quickly, the four engage in a fight but if they kill the Immortal Enemy they would also kill Magnus besides, how can they kill the Immortal Enemy in the body of the world's strongest robot fighter? It is Leeja who convinces Torque that he has his father's courage and is even stronger because of his youth. This motivates Torque and in a final battle he beats his father. Quickly, Leeja reaches Magnus' mind through their psychic link, saying that she love him and that he shouldn't leave her. This sparks Magnus' life force and he manages to survive... and they live happily ever after. For a while. Issues * Prelude ** ** * Main Story ** ** ** ** Notes *This is the last appearance of the Immortal Enemy in Valiant Comics. Together with The Immortal War, an Eternal Warrior storyline that concluded a month before this story's final issue, The Geomancer Quest can be considered the conclusion of the Immortal Enemy's story in Valiant Comics. Gallery Cover Art Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 1 43.jpg| Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 1 44.jpg| Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 1 45.jpg| File:Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 1 46.jpg| Panels Immortal Enemy Magnus-Robot-Fighter-v1-43 003.jpg Immortal Enemy Magnus-Robot-Fighter-v1-43 004.jpg Immortal Enemy Magnus-Robot-Fighter-v1-43 005.jpg Bozzi Magnus-Robot-Fighter-v1-44 002.jpg Bozzi Magnus-Robot-Fighter-v1-45 001.jpg Related References External links Category:Magnus Storylines Category:Geomancers Storylines Category:4001 A.D. Storylines